


Meddling Girlfriends

by lolitaweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Femslash, Lapdance, Smut, Stripping, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitaweasley/pseuds/lolitaweasley
Summary: When Ginny realizes how stressed Hermione is from work, she makes a plan to help her relax.





	Meddling Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 25 Lap dance/ Striptease
> 
> Many thanks to my alpha/beta for her assistance with this piece.

“Why are we here again?” Hermione whined, tightly gripping Ginny’s hand as they entered the club. The music and cheers were loud enough that it was almost impossible for her girlfriend to hear her.

Ginny moved further into the club dragging Hermione behind her. “You had a rough week at work and I want you to relax.”

“Rough week at work,” Hermione muttered. “If it wasn’t for stupid Parkinson and her stupid last minute witness, I would have won that case.”

“I told you, you needed to relax,” Ginny coaxed as she pulled Hermione along to an open table near the main stage.

“I’m not even dressed for this,” Hermione grumbled as she gestured down to her black tank top and jeans. “I’d much rather be cuddled up at home tonight. I’m just not feeling up to this.”

“Don’t be silly. Your ass looks great in those jeans. Besides I’m not dressed up either,” Ginny motioned to her green t-shirt and jean shorts. “Now smile. You’ll be glad you’re here in no time! Where else can we tune out the world, drink to our hearts’ content and enjoy the beautiful sights?”

Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued to grumble to herself. Ginny occassionally hearing “stupid Parkinson…”

Ginny went to the bar and ordered them drinks. She returned just as the newest dancer was making an appearance. Both Hermione and Ginny had their eyes glued to the stage as a lovely, blond woman appeared. She was dressed in a white oxford shirt and black heels that showcased her long, toned legs.

They both sat hypnotized as her hips swayed and she began to unbutton her shirt, but both sat back disappointed once they got a peak at her chest. She was beautiful with a fit body, but one glimpse at her obviously fake breasts and both women were no longer interested.

“Such a shame,” Ginny sighed as she downed her drink and turned to a passing waitress to order another.

“You know what’s a shame?” Hermione asked with irritation in her voice. “Last minute witnesses that just come out of the woodwork. How can you even prepare for them?”

Ginny rolled her eyes and pushed Hermione’s drink towards her. “Let’s not think about that tonight. I want you to enjoy yourself. Maybe you’ll even see something you like.”

Hearing the hint of teasing in Ginny’s voice, Hermione looked up quickly. “You mean…”

“Well, we have been talking about wanting to see if there is someone out there for us. You never know when we’ll find her.”

“Ginny, we’re in a strip club, not a market where you pick one and make an offer.”

Ginny just shrugged, sipped her drink and then joined the crowd as they clapped for the end of the blonde’s performance. 

Having finished her drink, Hermione went up to the bar to order another. As she waited, the next dancer came out on stage. She was a short, curvy redhead with hair past her bum.

“Ginny! She’s the one,” Hermione called across the room jokingly.

“Not a bloody chance, Granger. You only get one ginger in your life and I’m it.” Some of the other patrons chuckled.

Hermione giggled to herself and then nodded as the bartender delivered her drink. She turned and leaned against the bar as she watched the shapely redhead shimmy and move across the stage. Though she was beautiful, she was not what Hermione and Ginny were looking for. Actually, she wasn’t exactly sure what they were looking for, but she felt confident that she would know once she saw it.

She headed back to her seat as the dancer exited the stage. “I don’t know, Gin. I think I could handle two beautiful redheads at once,” she said with a smirk.

Ginny gave her a small shove. “Don’t think I’d enjoy being with someone who reminds me of a relative.”

Hermione laughed and leaned into Ginny’s side as she sipped her drink.

“I’m glad you’ve relaxed a bit, Mione. You deserve to have fun after working so hard.”

“Thanks, Gin. It’s just so easy to get wrapped up in my cases. When you’re going against someone who puts up a fight like Parkinson does, you’ve got to give it your best.”

The lights dimmed to prepare for the next act. “Let’s just forget work and enjoy tonight. I’ve heard this next dancer is fantastic,” Ginny said smirking into her glass.

The next dancer came out wearing a beautifully tailored business suit, heels and fedora that covered her face. The audience could be heard grumbling a little bit. “You’re wearing too many clothes honey,” someone called from the corner of the room and others chuckled. 

Hermione whispered to Ginny, “They aren’t wrong. I would totally wear that in the courtroom.”

Ginny shushes her while her eyes stay glued to the stage. The dancer had turned her back to the audience and posed waiting for the music to begin. If she heard the comments, they didn’t seem to bother her.

As the music began, so did she. It started with a small sway of her hips, back and forth to the music. She was so sensual in her movements. Though her suit was tailored to fit her every curve, it moved with her, unrestricted.

She began to move her hands, running them along her body, all while continuing to face away from the crowd. Ginny watched Hermione out of the corner of her eye with a knowing smirk. 

The dancer's movement picked up. Hermione couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that this woman was familiar. The way she walked, the way she carried herself. Soon, the woman began to unbutton her blazer and teased it off her shoulder. 

That's when Hermione saw it. A small tattoo on the dancer's right shoulder. To most people it would appear as a beautiful flower in bloom, but all Hermione saw when she looked was a vagina. There was only one person she knew who was bold enough to have that permanently etched in their skin. 

Beautiful, soft skin, Hermione thought and then froze. 

As the dancer's identity became clear, Hermione turned to Ginny with wide eyes. "Oh no. No no no no." 

“What?” Ginny asked, avoiding Hermione's eyes. 

"I can't be here. It’s Parkinson! I can't watch her strip." Hermione began to get up but Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her down before she could get away. 

"Just calm down."

“You don’t understand,” Hermione urged. “I work with her!”

“Technically, you work against her,” Ginny giggled. “Please, just sit back and relax. It will be fine, I promise.”

Hermione huffed and did as she was told. Ginny heard her grumble, “This is a total conflict of interest.”

Ginny just laughed, placed her hand on Hermione’s thigh, and turned her attention back to the stage. The beautiful woman had really captured her attention.

Pansy began to turn around to face the crowd, all the while continuing to shimmy the blazer off her shoulders and body. Underneath revealed a black and green leather corset that had metal clasps down the front. The back displayed black rope that had been cinched tight enough to make her breasts practically pour out of the front. Hermione sucked in a breath and felt Ginny’s hand slowly start to rub small circles on her thigh.

As Ginny split her attention between the beauty on stage and one beside her, she could tell that Hermione was warming up to the idea. 

Pansy continued to dance to the music. Reaching for the button on her trousers, slowly unzipping them and deliberately sliding them down her legs to reveal black lace knickers that appeared innocent from the front, but sinful from the back. Her toned ass was framed by the lace tops of fishnet thigh highs she was wearing and the color contrasted beautifully with her pale, creamy skin.

Hermione’s breath became heavier as she watched the dark haired witch move across the stage. At one point, Ginny was sure she’d seen Hermione lick her lips. 

Reaching for the glittering pole in the middle of the stage, Pansy’s dance continued. Agonizingly slow, her clothing came off bit by bit. As a finale, Pansy pulled off her fedora and tossed it right at a panting Hermione before walking off the stage.

Running the brim of the fedora between her fingers, she turned to Ginny with a shy smile, “Wow.”

“I know, that was hot! Why didn’t you tell me you got to work with a Goddess on a weekly basis?”

“Well, I certainly didn’t know what she was hiding under those pretentious, pureblood, solicitor robes! Though, I did always have suspicion that her knickers were shoved up her arse with the way she acts most of the time. Who knew I’d end up liking that part?”

Ginny chuckled and then finished her drink. One of the club’s bouncers approached their table. “I can take you both back now if you’re ready.” 

Hermione glanced at Ginny to see her girlfriend stand up, “What’s he talking about?”

“We’ll just go back and say hi. We can even return her hat.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. We can just send it back to her with this guy.”

Ginny held out her hand to Hermione, “ That would be so rude! She obviously knows we saw her. What do you want to do ignore her?”

Hermione grabbed her glass and finished her drink in one gulp. Then grabbed Ginny’s hand to pull herself up and followed the large, muscular man to a back room.

As they entered the room, Hermione looked around and found that it was tastefully decorated. There were abstract paintings, that from certain angles appeared to be lovers in an embrace. Two chairs and a fluffy couch were in the center of the room. The lights were dim, but not so much that they couldn’t see. Music that felt familiar was playing. She realized it was and instrumental version of a popular muggle hip hop song. She found it to be more sensual without the lyrics.

“She’ll be just a few minutes,” the bouncer said as he closed the door.

Hermione walked towards the couch and sat down looking at Ginny anxiously. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Ginny smiled as she walked over to sit next to Hermione. “Wouldn’t it be worse if the next time you saw or spoke to her was in a courtroom?” 

Hermione nodded, “You’re right.”

The door opened and in walked a grinning Pansy Parkinson. She hadn’t changed clothes, or rather, put on any clothes since she exited the stage. She was wearing only her knickers, fishnets and boots.

Hermione gulped as she stared directly at Pansy’s nipples. She shook her head trying to gain control of herself and stood up quickly.

“We just wanted to make sure you got your hat back,” she said as she handed Pansy the fedora.

Pansy grabbed it and continued to smile silently.

Hermione looked back at Ginny and raised her eyebrows as if to ask ‘can we go now?’ When Ginny continued to sit there quietly, Hermione began to babble.

“Don’t worry, Pansy, I won’t tell anyone about this. There’s no need for us to ever mention this again. I’m sure it would be awkward for you if others found out. Ginny and I are both really great at keeping secrets, right Ginny?”

“Why would I be worried if others found out? I’m a damn good dancer, Granger.”

“I’ll say,” Ginny chuckled.

Hermione shot her a glare, but Ginny just shrugged. “Actually, Hermione, I was hoping we could get a closer view of those dance moves.”

“What- what do you mean?”

“I may have booked Pansy for a lap dance. I thought it might be a great way for you to work through your frustrations.”

Hermione glanced back and forth between the two women with an open mouth.

Ginny grabbed her hand, “Come on, babe. It’ll be fun, I swear. I think it will be worth our time,” she said with a smirk.

Ginny guided Hermione to the chair and Pansy approached, twisting her hips in the sexy way she had while on stage. Pansy and Ginny noticed the tension in Hermione’s posture and the wide eyed stare. 

“Hermione, is this too much? I know we’ve talked about adding a third but I don’t want you to be so uncomfortable, Hermione,” Ginny said worriedly.

Pansy backed away saying, “Hold on one second. Maybe I’m coming on a little too strong. I just need to warm her up to the idea.” She turned toward the cabinet in the corner. She pulled out a luxurious silk robe and slipped it on. Her pebbled nipples were still visible through the material, but Hermione appeared to relax. “Let’s just start a little slower.”

This time, as she approached Hermione, both Pansy and Ginny could see her visibly relax. Pansy began swaying to the music again, all the while making her way closer and closer toward Hermione. Ginny had sat in the chair next to her, watching closely. 

Pansy turned around and bent at the waist, slowly coming back up. Turning back toward Hermione, she moved to straddle her. Hermione’s breathing started to pick up as Pansy moved her hips in an undulating motion and framed Hermione’s face with her hands.Hermione looked nervously toward Ginny, who gave her an encouraging smile.

“I think she’s already given her permission, Granger” Pansy teased.

Pansy slid her hands down Hermione’s arms, and grabbed her hands, slowly guiding them over her body. When she felt that Hermione was ready, Pansy lead their hands toward the tie on her robe. Hermione was enthralled, and didn’t hesitate to begin untying the sash. The material felt so smooth between her fingers. Pansy moved to slide the robe off her shoulders, leaving her in just those beautiful knickers and stockings. 

“Yeah, I think my tits are pretty great too,” Pansy quipped at a speechless Hermione.

Pansy clasped her hands behind Hermione’s neck as she continued to dance, rolling her hips and body. She could feel Hermione lightly grip her waist and move her fingers to caress the expanse of the pale skin on her hips. She took hold of Hermione’s hands and guided them up to her breasts. Hermione sucked in another breath. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Ginny move. She then felt Ginny behind her, sliding her hands along her shoulders, down her arms, and back up. Hermione turned to her, eyes beginning to go glassy with desire. 

“Are you ok, love?” Ginny asked quietly. Hermione nodded.

Ginny leaned down and kissed her. As their lips touched, Hermione felt Pansy’s hands tighten over her own as they both massaged Pansy’s breasts. She felt Ginny’s tongue slide along her bottom lip and immediately granted her access. Their tongues slid along each other, not fighting for dominance, as that was not the nature of their relationship. It was more like a dance that they had perfected over the last two years. 

When their mouths broke apart, both women were panting. Suddenly remembering she had a beautiful witch dancing in her lap, Hermione turned her attention back to Pansy. Ginny also turned her attention to Pansy and leaned over to kiss the gorgeous woman. 

Hermione’s first reaction was a small spark of jealousy, but that immediately turned to desire. Heat rushed to her core and knew her knickers were getting wet. Pansy’s hands left Hermione’s hands over her breasts, and moved to hold Ginny in place while they kissed. 

Hermione got bold and began to explore Pansy’s body. She took Pansy’s left nipple between her thumb and forefinger and pinched. Pansy’s mouth left Ginny’s as she moaned. Ginny, still standing behind Hermione, reached down and pulled the hem of Hermione’s tank top up and over her head. Hermione lifted her arms in the air and let her tank top be removed, leaving her in a light pink lace bra. Hermione could feel her nipples tighten and push against the lace.

Pansy reached toward her, delicately tracing her fingers along the tops of the cups, eventually moving around and behind her to unclasp and pull it off. The bra fell easily to the floor. Ginny slid her hands down Hermione’s shoulders and cupped her girlfriend’s breasts. They perfect handful and Hermione was very responsive to the caress. Hermione closed her eyes, her breath coming in quick pants. 

She sensed Pansy coming closer and was not surprised when she felt the brunette’s lips press against hers. Pansy was tentative at first, sliding her tongue along Hermione’s lips, asking for entrance. 

When Hermione obliged, everything changed. Unlike Ginny, Pansy was seeking dominance. Her tongue fought Hermione’s, who eventually gave in to the feelings of pleasure this brought her. When they broke apart, Pansy began placing sensual kisses down Hermione’s face. 

Reaching her ear, she whispered, “Seeing you here like this, eyes full of lust and panting, you have no idea how wet it makes me, Granger,” 

Then Pansy nibbled her earlobe. The combination of her words and the biting sting caused a low moan to escape Hermione’s throat. She was done for. 

Pansy’s mouth continued its descent down Hermione’s neck. Soon she was running her tongue along the top of her right breast, teasing her. Hermione arched off the chair; however, her hips were stopped by Pansy’s body. 

“Please,” Hermione said breathlessly and Pansy giggled.

“Wow, Granger, I never thought I’d get to hear you beg.” 

Hermione felt Pansy’s mouth close over her nipple. Her head fell back and her eyes slid closed. When she opened them, she saw Ginny behind her with the same look of desire in her eyes and a knowing grin on her face. 

Ginny’s hands moved to Pansy’s hair, guiding her and showing her what Hermione liked. She mouthed ‘I love you’ to Hermione who reached up and pulled Ginny’s mouth to hers. This was almost sensory overload. Her beautiful girlfriend kissing her breathless and her work nemesis manipulating her sensitive breasts with her hands and mouth made her want to explode. Ginny must have been feeling the tension as well, because she was soon moaning into Hermione’s mouth. 

Hermione broke the kiss with another moan. Suddenly, without warning, she felt one of Pansy’s hands begin to rub along the seam of her jeans. Pansy continued to work her into a frenzy. Just when she thought it would be too much, just before the tense coil in her belly snapped, both Pansy and Ginny pulled away. Ginny was still behind her with her hands on her shoulders and Pansy was standing before her, hand on her cocked hip. 

“So, what do you think?” Ginny asked Hermione.

Hermione just sat there blinking.

“Shit, Pansy, I told you to seduce her not break her!”

“I can’t help that your girlfriend seems to be so attracted to me,” Pansy replied with a wink.

Finding her voice, Hermione asked incredulously, “What do you mean told her to seduce me? You two planned this?”

“Ginny approached me with the idea about three months ago but I was sure you’d never go for it. I thought I’d break my Magic Wand, the muggle kind, waiting for you to come around.”

“Of course. I could smell the sexual tension between you two from the end of Diagon Alley!” Ginny exclaimed with a huff.

“What in Merlin’s name are you talking about?”

“C’mon Granger. I’ve wanted to get between those delicious thighs of yours ever since you walked into the courtroom that first day.”

Hermione looked between Pansy and Ginny and then stood up from the chair. As she walked towards the door, she called over he shoulder, “I hope you planned on finishing what you started.”


End file.
